The cottage
by McBeelz
Summary: While out on a mission, team 7 comes across a cottage in the woods. It's not big but it looks homey and there seems to be someone living there if the well-kept garden is anything to go by. Convincing his team that it's dangerous to live out in the woods alone, Naruto goes to investigate and find out who lives in the cottage. (Rating cuz paranoia)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 In need of a mission**

After the war everything was hectic, villages to rebuild, treaties to sign and deals to be made. The ninja world was not like it used to be, with peace everywhere there were many ninja that felt unnecessary, useless and overrated. The shortage in missions made the ninja restless and many quit and took to the life of a civilian. The ninja that did stay in service fought for the few missions that were left, one ninja in particular was very demanding to get a mission.

"Please Tsunade-baachan! You just have to have a mission for us please!" said a desperate Naruto

"I'm sorry kid but I don't have a mission for you. You know I have been looking for one but I can't find an acceptable mission for team 7" answered Tsunade calmly. She had been looking but had yet to find anything suitable for them since D-ranks were out of the question and most of the higher ranked missions did not suit their team.

"We are not looking for a major difficult mission Hokage-sama. We are simply tired of being stuck in the village" said Sasuke with a monotone voice

Sasuke had come back to Konoha after the war, wanting nothing more than to be a part of the village and help protect it in his brothers' honor. Tsunade had not trusted him one bit and kept an eye on him throughout all of his interrogations and his very long probation time but after she realized that he truly wanted to protect the village she had to let him back on team 7. Tsunade still did not trust him completely but she trusted Naruto to beat him to a pulp if he ever turned again. In fact after Sasukes' probation time he and Naruto had gotten into an all-out fight where both of them came out bloodied. After the fight they had made up and became friends once again with a stronger bod than ever.

"If you are looking for some time outside of the village I might have a mission for you. One of our border patrols has requested some time off and I have been looking for a team to take their place for the time. With Sasukes' sharingan and Narutos' sensory abilities, team 7 is as good as any. If you accept this mission you will meet with the patrol team by the main gate tomorrow at noon and patrol the border between the land of fire and the land of rivers. There are four outposts where you are to report anything you find, when you get to the last outpost you rest till night and then you patrol the border back to the first outpost where you rest till day and repeat. Understood?"

"Hai Hokage-sama" said team 7 happily accepting the mission

"Good. Dismissed!" said Tsunade and team 7 disappeared

* * *

Outside Hokage Tower

"Okay team! We finally have a mission and with all the training we have gone through this should not be that difficult" Said Kakashi looking at his team. "Go home and pack everything you may need, we can leave some things in the outposts so packing lightly is not necessary. We meet tomorrow at the main gate at noon and then we go from there."

"Hai sensei!" said Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura together, eager to get out of the village

"Good. We are done for today. Dismissed" said Kakashi and watched his team leave to go home. Looking after them as they left, Kakashi could not help but feel fondness over his team.

'They make a great team' Kakashi thought and proceeded to shunshin home.

* * *

So I made a new story and I hope you like it. I am working on a schedule for updating so I don't know when the next part will be up

if you find any grammatical errors please inform me of them. Thanks :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha

* * *

Chapter 2 The plan

As he was running towards the main gate, Naruto was very excited about their mission. Not only was it a mission outside of the village but it was semi long term as well so team 7 would have something to do for a while. Naruto had spent most of the night packing everything he would need from his home on a long term mission and some more stuff just in case he got bored during a sleepless night. Rounding a corner he saw the main gate and his two teammates but he could not see his sensei.

"Hey Sakura, Sasuke where is Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked as he skidded to a stop beside them

"He has not shown up yet but he usually comes on time for missions so he should be here soon" said Sakura with Sasuke grunting in agreement.

"Well he better be here soon! I want to get going already" said Naruto impatiently

"Stop whining! If you want to know where he is so badly why don't you use your sensory abilities?" asked Sakura

"Oh I did not think of that hehe" Naruto answered, rubbing the back of his head. Closing his eyes and focusing on their sensei's chakra signature Naruto found him. Realizing where Kakashi-sensei was he opened his eyes and sat down to wait.

"What are you doing? Where is he?" Sasuke asked, secretly wanting to get going to

"I am sitting down to wait for my sensei" answered Naruto calmly "He will be here shortly"

"Where is he Naruto?" asked Sakura curiously

"Where he always is when he is late Sakura and he does not need me to bother him right now" said Naruto. Understanding what Naruto meant, Sakura and Sasuke sat down to wait as well

Memorial stone

Kakashi sat in front of the memorial stone when he felt one of his students' successful attempts to locate him. Narutos sensory abilities where truly amazing if he could find him when he was masking his signature but this was Naruto he was talking about, Konohas' number one knucklehead ninja. The guy who could successfully hide in a group of people in an orange jumpsuit, the guy who could befriend anyone and anything and the guy that could do anything he put his mind to.

Feeling Naruto pull his chakra back Kakashi understood that they would wait until he was done at the memorial stone. Truthfully he only went there out of old habit now, meaning no disrespect to the deceased but Kakashi never felt the need to go there so often anymore. After the war and everything that happened he felt the people he went there for understood his feelings and why he did not come as often anymore. Getting up, Kakashi started walking towards the main gate.

Main gate

When Kakashi arrived to the main gate he saw his students sitting and talking. Deciding to announce his presence he raised his hand and said "Hey! I'm sorry I'm late but now that I am here let's get started"

"Hey Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said as they all got up from the ground

"So, this is our first mission in a while so let's go over the plan. We will head out soon and go to the nearest outpost where we will introduce ourselves to the border control so they will recognize our chakra signature when we come back, we will then travel to every outpost at the border and talk to the team stationed there. When we get to the last outpost we will rest for the night then go back the day after but we will not go to every outpost, only a few for short breaks and reports, the reports will contain any unusual activities and any person or group that we see crossing the border. Since the borders are open at the moment there should not be any problems with crossers on or off road but take note if you see someone crossing off road. Everything clear so far?" Kakashi asked and looked to his team

"Hai sensei" all three of them said

"Good. We will be traveling at a speed that allows us to patrol the border twice a day with at least two breaks at different outpost for food and reports. If you see anything out of the ordinary that needs investigating, inform the team and don't go of on your own. Okay team we are done here. I'll take the front on the way there but between outposts Sakura will take the front, Naruto and Sasuke on the sides and me in the back. Naruto and Sasuke will focus on long distance while I and Sakura will focus on short distance. Come on let's go" Kakashi finished

"Hai sensei" came the response and then they were on their way.

* * *

Chapter two out! Hope you enjoy it :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha**

* * *

Chapter 3 Roaming woman

When team 7 reached the first outpost it was late at night, they had been running the whole day to get to their destination in time to relive the other team. When they got to the outpost they were tired and decided to go directly to bed and take introductions in the morning.

The morning after, team 7 introduced themselves to the stationary team and then set out on their first patrol round.

"There are 5 outposts on our route and today we will go to all of them and introduce ourselves and get a report on anything we should keep an eye out for" said Kakashi as team 7 was getting ready to leave.

"Are we going with Sakura in the lead from here?" asked Sasuke

"No, I will lead the first time so that you can get a feel for the route, tomorrow Sakura will take the lead" said Kakashi.

With that team 7 left their first outpost. The day went smoothly from there, team 7 went to all out posts and got introductions out of the way. While his team were introducing themselves Kakashi was getting reports about resent events and things to look out for.

When team 7 arrived at the last outpost Kakashi sat them down to brief them on the reports.

"So we got a report at every outpost we were to today and nothing was out of the ordinary except one thing, all reports contained details of a woman walking around in the forest. No one have spoken to her or confronted her but many have seen her. She is about 5 foot with long raven hair. When she is seen she is always wears the same clothing, a white kimono with a red flower pattern in the bottom and the end of the sleeves, she carries two swords with her at all times and sometimes she is accompanied by a brownish red fox" said Kakashi

"Is she considered a threat?" asked Sasuke

"Since no one have had the chance to actually talk to her we don't know" answered Kakashi "She does carry swords with her and she is able to shake of trained shinobi from her trail. Some even claim she is a spirit roaming the forest looking for something"

"What do we do if we see her?" asked Sakura

"Alert the team and follow her. She is unknown and might be a threat" Kakashi said "Now of to bed with you we leave early tomorrow"

With that, team 7 went off to bed.

* * *

Really short chapter today and I'm sorry. I have absolutely no imagination whatsoever right now but i wanted to get another chapter out to yall.

Don't know when the next chapter will come but be patient it will come.

Also if you want updates through other means than FanFictions own, you will have to get me a mail address or something so I can message you when a new chapter is up.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto or InuYasha

* * *

Chapter 4

Halfway into the next day and nothing exiting had happened and now someone was getting restless.

"Why is nothing happening?! This is a mission we are supposed to beat up bad guys and rescue princesses and be treated as heroes not run back and forth in a forest!" Naruto yelled as the rest of his team sat and ate.

"Naruto calm down will you. This is a patrol mission and that means our priority is patrolling, right?" said Kakashi for the fifth time. They had stopped for lunch and the blond had not even eaten a single bite.

"Naruto, will you please just sit down and eat your food so we can keep going!" shouted Sakura, getting angrier by the minute.

"I can't sit down I'm too upset" Naruto said as he walked over to a tree to sulk. Looking around for something to take his anger out on he spotted something strange. It was a tiny red for running back and forth with a knife in its mouth.

"Hey guys, have you ever seen a fox with a knife in its mouth?" Naruto asked his team. They all looked at him in wonder

"What are you talking about now dobe" Sasuke said in his usual monotone voice

"Teme! I was just asking if you have ever seen a fox like that" Naruto said and pointed towards the tiny fox that was still running around with a knife in its mouth. Kakashi was the first to get up and look.

"Wow that must be the tiniest fox I have ever seen. And that knife is no ordinary knife, it's a training knife made to be heavy and train your muscles." Said Kakashi

"How can such a tiny fox carry such a knife?" asked Sakura

"I don't know but I'm going to catch it" Naruto said and ran forward. As he ran he alerted the tiny fox who turned around, freaked out, dropped the knife, and ran away.

"No little fox come back!" Yelled Naruto and ran after it

"Naruto come back here!" Sakura yelled after him in frustration. Kakashi on the other hand was more concerned with the knife than with Naruto. Walking up to it and trying to pick it up he was more than a little surprised when he could not lift it, no matter how much he tried, it would not move.

"What's the matter Kakashi-Sensei?" Sasuke asked as he walked up to him.

"Here Sasuke, try to pick up the knife" Kakashi said and moved out of the way. Sasuke bent down to pick up the knife but found that he could not even move it.

"What the hell is this? Its unmovable!" He exclaimed as he tried even harder to pick it up.

"I don't know but I think we need to find that fox" Kakashi said and as if on cue, Naruto ran through the bushes.

"Um Sensei, you gotta see this thing I found" Naruto said, a bit hurried

"What did you find Naruto?" Kakashi asked

"Well I followed the fox for a while and then suddenly I saw a little house and I think you should come see this, like right now" Naruto said as he took hold of Kakashis arm and led him in to the forest.

As they walked Naruto increased the speed and before they knew it Naruto was running through the forest at full speed, avoiding trees and rocks with practiced ease.

"Naruto calm down" shouted Kakashi as he ran after his student.

"I can't you have to see this before it disappears" Naruto shouted back as he kept running.

They ran for about five more minutes before Naruto stopped suddenly and waited for the others.

"What now dobe! There is nothing here" Sasuke said as he stopped next to Naruto

"shut up teme! Just wait a minute okay" Naruto said

Naruto walked up to a bush and pushed it to the side. He looked through and then back to his team, motioning for them to come and look. Kakashi walked forward and crouched next to Naruto. When he looked through the bush he could not believe his eyes. Behind the bush was a clearing with a hot spring, and on the edge of the hot spring sat a girl.

The girl had long raven hair, smooth and pale porcelain skin and the thing that confused him most, a tail and ears that resembled that of a fox.

* * *

not entirely happy with this chapter, may change some thing but for now this is what I got

Hope you enjoy


	5. Chapter 5

I dont own Naruto or Inuyasha

* * *

Chapter 5

As they sat there, looking at the strange lady many things were going through their heads.

'Is she like me?' Naruto thought

'where did she come from?' thought Sakura

'Why does she have ears?' thought Sasuke

'Is she a threat?' was Kakashis thought. The only thing he could focus on were her inhuman features, the fact that she has ears and a tail, the nails on her fingers are too long and sharp to be human, and as she laughed he could see very sharp fangs. He could not even think of them as teeth.

"What is she?" Sasuke broke the silence that had befallen the group.

"I don't know, I have never seen anyone even remotely like her anywhere" Sakura said.

"Maybe she is like me?" Naruto said.

"Naruto, you only get animalistic features when the kyuubi takes over, and even then, you only get claws and fangs. Your ears and tails are only formed chakra. Hers are visibly real" Kakashi said

"How can you be so sure they are real Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked

"Well for one her tail is flicking back and forth and her ears are also flicking witch I think means she is trying to find the source of some noise she hears" Kakashi answered

They continued to look at the mysterious female but suddenly, she stopped moving completely. After a few moments, her head lashed to the side and she was staring right at them, then she vanished.

"What?" Sasuke exclaimed

"Where did she go?" Sakura piped in but before anyone could answer they heard a rumble from behind them. Slowly they turned around, only to see the female stand there.

"I am right here" She said

Her voice was smooth but with a low rumble sounding almost like a cat's purr at the end.

"And why, may I ask, were you spying on me?" She asked as she leaned forward. It was then that the group noticed she was not wearing any clothes. The only thing protecting her from their gazes was her long raven hair and her thick, fluffy looking tail.

Naruto and Sakura turned in to stuttering messes, Sasuke froze on spot and Kakashi face palmed at his students' reaction to a naked body.

"Excuse us miss but could you put some clothes on so that my students can stop what they're doing and we can talk like civilized people" Kakashi said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"But I'm more comfortable like this" She said seductively, looking at Kakashi and taking a tiny step forward.

"Miss of you are trying to seduce me it's not going to work. I have been trained to withstand such things" Kakashi said

"You have, but not your students" The female said and pointed behind him. As Kakashi looked behind him he saw all his students on the ground, passed out.

"How did you do that?" Kakashi exclaimed

"Just as I said, I knew it would not work on you" She said sitting down "now we can talk, come sit" She said and patted the ground next to her. Kakashi, still a bit shocked, sat down across from her.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" She started after a long silence

"What? Me?" Kakashi sputtered out

"Yes' you told me to get dressed so you, me and your students could talk. Now I did not want to get dressed so I got rid of the student problem" She said, smiling innocently at him.

"Oh, well…" Kakashi said

"If you are not going to talk I'm going home" She said as she stood up and began to leave.

"Wait! Come back I just needed to calm down a bit. How about we start at the top. Hello I'm Kakashi, what's your name" Kakashi said with an eye smile. The female smiled back and sat down.

"Nice to meet you Kakashi, I'm Kagome"

* * *

Hope you enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto

* * *

Chapter 6

"So, let's recap, you live in the forest?" Kakashi asked

"Yupp" Kagome answered

"And you hunt for food?"

"Yupp"

"And you keep away from humans?"

"Yeah"

"Because last time someone found you they tried to sell you as a slave?"

"Pretty much, yeah"

"Now you live in our forest?" Kakashi said, looking at her to gauge a reaction

"Yes" Kagome answered, "Although I did not know you considered it yours"

"Well it is within the border of Konoha" Kakashi said

"Well I'm not too concerned with who's forest I live in, now that you have found me I will need your word that you won't tell anyone or I must move, again" Kagome said, saddened. She had made herself a nice home in this forest and she did not want to part with it. She had worked long and hard to find a clearing close enough to a hot spring so she could bathe whenever she wanted, and now that her cottage was built and she had made some friends in the forest she did not want to leave.

"I am afraid neither of those options is acceptable" Kakashi said and stood up as he heard his team shuffle awake.

"Excuse me?" Kagome said

"Could you please put some clothes on? I don't want my team to faint on our way to the nearest outpost" Kakashi said

"Our way? Hey buddy you seem to think I'm going to come with you willingly" Kagome said with a huff and a flick of her tail

"Listen here" Kakashi said as he turned around "you will be coming with us, whether you like it or not. You have been staying in Konohas forest unsupervised for some time and we need to evaluate you to see if you are a threat to us or not"

"I will do no such thing. Do you know what will happen if I go in to your village? Panic! That's what will happen" Kagome said, turning away, ears flat to her head

'she looks so sad' thought Kakashi

"Hey" He said to get her attention "Please come with us. Trust me, our village is not like others. We have seen some strange things and the villagers are used to my team standing out"

"you don't get it. I don't want people to see me" Kagome said

"Kagome, if you don't come with us I will have to report you to the hokage and she will send a squad to come get you." Kakashi said

"But" Kagome started but was stopped

"No buts! I promise this is the best way" Kakashi said

Sighing Kagome turned to walk away

"Where are you going?" Kakashi said

"Well you said I should put some clothes on and my clothes are in my cottage just behind these trees, when your teammates wake, come get me. I won't run away" Kagome said and kept going, leaving a satisfied Kakashi behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto

* * *

Chapter 7

As Kakashi was waiting for his team to wake up fully, he sat and went through the events of the day. It had been a very abnormal day but he should be used to that by now but for some reason he could nog wrap his head around the unusual woman they had found.

A grumble from Sasuke snapped Kakashi out of his wonders, he looked to his team and saw that both Sasuke and Naruto was sitting up looking at him.

"Good morning sleepyheads" Kakashi said with a laugh

"What the hell happened Kakashi" Naruto said

"Oh, I think you were put under a spell by a vixen of the forest" Kakashi answered

"What? Are you drunk?" asked Sasuke

"No, I'm not sure what happened exactly but you were knocked out by the woman with a tail and ears"

"Ears and a tail? What are you talking about?" Naruto said. This confused Kakashi to no end.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Kakashi asked

"We were taking a break and the dobe were complaining about the mission being boring" Sasuke said. As Naruto argued with Sasuke about the demeaning tone Sasuke had Kakashi was wondering what had really happened. It could not have been a genjutsu, he would have noticed and he was sure he had been awake the whole time. Just as he was about to continue talking to his team he heard a voice behind him.

"Hey Kakashi"

Kakashi turned around and saw the woman from before, Kagome, running towards him. This time she was dressed in a white kimono with a red flower pattern on the bottom and the edges of the sleeve. She also had three swords with her, two at her right hip and one at her left hip. The ones on her right was wrapped up in white cloth and were probably never used or for backup and the one on her left hip was unwrapped, and by the looks of the sheath it was well used.

"I forgot to tell you" Kagome said, slowing down from her sprint

"Forgot to tell me my team would not remember you when they woke up?" Kakashi asked

"Yes, it's part of the spell I casted. It's supposed to make it easier for me to live closer to a village or town" Kagome said

"Ah, that makes sense. Well at least they won't remember the embarrassment of seeing a woman naked" Kakashi said laughing

"Well if I had a choice I would not be dressed to be honest. Its more comfortable" Kagome said

"Well my team would be grateful of you kept your clothes on"

"I know I know, I will keep them on" Kagome said

"Good, now let's reintroduce you to the team" Kakashi said as he guided her towards the now awake team.

"Hey team, let me introduce you to our new mission" Kakashi said as his team got to their feet

"This is Kagome" He said and gestured to the woman standing next to him. The team looked to her. Sasuke froze, Naruto dropped his jaw and Sakura started to stutter.

"Hello" Kagome said with a toothy smile, showing of her sharper than normal teeth. Sasuke was the first to snap out of his daze.

"Who is this Kakashi?" He asked, still looking at her

"This is Kagome, she has been living in this forest unsupervised for quite some time, as you can see she has weapons and we don't know whether she can use them or not so keep your guard up at all times" Kakashi said, now very serious about informing hi team. By the time he was done talking his team was up and ready to get to work.

"Okay team, first we need to go back to an outpost and inform them of the changes and then we head for Konoha as fast as we can. We are to escort Kagome to the Hokage for evaluation and as such it is our duty to protect her as well as ourselves. As stated before she is armed and might be dangerous. Is that clear?" Kakashi said

"Hai sensei" came the response. After a short briefing to Kagome they set out to find the nearest outpost.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha

* * *

Chapter 8

As the odd group made their way through the forest at a moderate speed Kagome could only wonder if these so-called ninjas really were ninjas. The ninjas she had spied on were so much faster than this group and even traveled by jumping from tree to tree. Sighing she brought her eyes from the forest to the ninjas in front of her and saw that they all were looking at her intensely.

"What?" Kagome asked

"You were sighing, like a lot" said Naruto

"And loudly" Sasuke added

"Well I was just thinking that if we are in a hurry shouldn't we be moving faster than this? I mean I have seen other ninjas moving like three times as fast as this and like jumping between trees and such but I did not want to bring it up cause maybe you don't want to talk about things you can't do…" Kagome ranted and ranted, on and on she went and the team stopped dead in their tracks looking at her just keeping up the rant for almost an eternity.

"Whoa whoa whoa calm down will you" Kakashi said

"What now? Why have we stopped?" Kagome said

"We travel like this for your sake, Kagome. We can run much faster than this but we don't know how fast you can run so we slow sown for you" Kakashi explained

"Oh, you don't have to worry about me, I'm really fast" Kagome says winking at Kakashi. Taken back Kakashi does not know what to answer, luckily his erratic teammate Naruto stepped in to save him.

"How fast are you?!" Naruto asked while jumping in front of Kagome. Kagome smiles as she senses a challenge coming on.

"Faster than you I bet" Kagome says with a smirk on her face.

"Faster than me? No ways, No one is faster than me!" Naruto says sticking his thumb in his chest, puffing his chest up as well.

"Is that a challenge I hear" Kagome says and gets an immediate nod in response. Without looking away from Narutos eyes she asks Kakashi

"In which general direction is your village"

"From here its mostly northeast but I have a question for you before this challenge goes any further" Kakashi says.

"Oh, and what may that be?" Kagome asks and brings her eyes from Narutos to Kakashis.

"How good is your sense of smell?" Kakashi asks and summons his dog companion Pakkun.

"Yo Kakashi" Pakkun greets, but before Kakashi can answer Pakkun is gone from in front of him. Looking around he sees Kagome sitting with her back to them with Pakkun in front of her. A few minutes pass and no one moves, then all of a sudden Kagome lunges in the air, spinning and giggling while hugging Pakkun tightly.

"Um Kakashi! Help!" was heard from Pakkun as he was pressed firmly to the giggling Kagomes chest.

"Ah Kagome! Please release Pakkun" Kakashi said. Pouting Kagome sat Pakkun down.

"Thank you. Now, let's talk about that challenge" Kakashi said gesturing for his team to come closer

"What did you have in mind" Sasuke asked, knowing that he would be dragged in to this as well

"Well depending on Kagome, we will be having a race to the village. If she can smell or sense Pakkun from the village she can use him to get there but since you know where to go and she doesn't we will say the first to catch Pakkun wins. So, you will have the advantage till you get to the village where Kagome will have the advantage since she can smell Pakkun and you cannot." Kakashi explained

"That sounds fun. It's a challenge as well as a training session" Sakura said

"It sounds AWESOM" Naruto exclaimed

"But our mission won't allow us to leave Kagomes side" Sasuke said

"That is where Kagomes second disadvantage comes in, she has to make sure I can keep up with her" Kakashi said and looked to Kagome only to see a huge smile on her face.

"Oh, that won't be a problem. Let's get this party started!" Kagome exclaimed

* * *

Someone kicked me in the butt and made me want to update ASAP! Thanks for that, cuz i really enjoy writing!

My other story will be updated withing the week for sure BTW :)


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto

* * *

Chapter 9

"Let's get this party started!" Kagome exclaimed, bumping her fist in to the air, dancing around in excitement, Naruto joined her.

"Well if we are all set lets" Kakashi started but was interrupted by Kagome

"Before we go I have a few things I need to do" she said and sat down in a meditative position. Kagome put her hands together in front of her chest and started mumbling something incoherent. soon she was engulfed in a bright pink light, as she slowly parted her hands the group could see what was emitting the light. It was a pink orb, no bigger than a marble, floating between her hands. As she stopped mumbling and went to grab the orb it turned from a bright pink to a deep purple.

"There" she said and stood up

"What is that" Naruto asked looking to the hand with the orb in

"This is a part of my power" Kagome said, "It's filled with my inner energy and it's called a youki orb"

"How are you able to do that" Sasuke asked, amazed that she had so much power she could actually give it a physical form

"Well it was far from easy, I have been training on this for about 150 years and I still have yet to master it" Kagome answered without thinking. As she looked up she saw the groups confused and amazed faces.

"What did I do now" Kagome asked when she realized what she had said, "Oh shit you were not supposed to know that, damn it" she started to back up and take on a defensive stance.

"Kagome" Kakashi said to get her attention "How can you be over 150 years old when you look no older than 20?" he asked as he took a slow step towards her

"It's none of your business!" Kagome shouted, "Stay away from me!" grabbing for her sword

"Woah easy there Kagome, we don't want to hurt you, we are just curious. We have encountered people that have been over 100 years old but they looked the part" Kakashi explained, backing away. This took Kagome by surprise.

"Wait you only think my appearance is weird and not my age?" Kagome said

"Yeah, I mean you look so young, how old are you anyway?" Naruto said and got smacked by Sakura

"You idiot you don't ask a lady how old she is" She shouted

"Oh, no its okay, I'm about 230 years old, I think" Kagome said, "I stopped counting at 200" she scratched the back of her head with a goofy grin. She did not get the response she thought she would get. Unlike every other human that knew her age this group just started laughing.

"230 years old and you still think you can beat me in a race" Naruto said, still laughing

"you are going to eat those words young man. Don't you know anything about respecting your elders?" Kagome said, loosening the grip on her sword

"So, can we get this race going?" Naruto said

"Just one more thing" Kagome said as she closed her eyes and placed her hand on her chest, "change" she said and as she said so her clothes started to glow and they were indeed changing. Her beautiful kimono was replaced with black ninja pants, tied at the feet with grey cloth pieces, and a black tank top with a loose red shirt over. Her swords disappeared and her hair was now in a high ponytail.

"How do you do the things you do" Naruto voiced the thoughts of the whole group

"Well Naruto, if you beat me I might tell you" Kagome said winking at him

"so, Kagome, what are you going to do with the orb?" Kakashi asked to get her attention and get the race going

"I am going to give it to Pakkun so I can track him. I could track him with scent but in a new village the smells are going to be too many and strange and that will only confuse me and I cannot sense him like you can so this is the only thing I can do to track him in an unknown village"

"Ah I see, well then here are the rules, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura will work together and you Kagome will work alone with some disadvantages, like me and the fact that the village and the road there is strange to you. The first team to find and capture Pakkun is the winner. When Pakkun is caught, he will be summoned to the loosing team and tell them where to find the winning team. Is that clear?"

Everyone in the group nodded. Kagome gave Pakkun the orb and the she lined up with the others.

"Get ready" Pakkun said

Kagome put her hand on Kakashis shoulder and whispered, "Get ready"

"GO" Pakkun said as he disappeared in a cloud. As soon as he was gone so was Kagome and Kakash"

"What the hell? Where did they go?" Sakura exclaimed when she realized Kagome and Kakashi where nowhere in sight

"That does not matter we have to get moving!" Naruto said and started running

Sasuke sighed and dragged Sakura along as he ran after Naruto.

* * *

Hope you enjoy!


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto

* * *

Chapter 10

Just as he was about to question why no one was moving, Kakashi got a hand over his clothed mouth. He looked to the owner of the hand and was stunned. Kagome stood next to him but her animalistic features were greater and she donned 7 beautiful tails.

"What the hell? Where did they go?" was exclaimed by Sakura

'it seems my precious students cannot see us' Kakashi thought, snickering to himself

"That does not matter we have to get moving!" came Narutos response, and he was on the run towards the village. A sigh was heard from Sasuke as he dragged Sakura with him to catch up to Naruto.

As Kakashis team was out of earshot Kagome removed her hand from his mouth.

"Before you ask, this is one of my natural abilities. I can walk unseen in the shadows and if I choose I can bring others." Kagome said as she started moving in the same direction as the others.

"If you look around you can see that the colors are duller and the sun is not visible. While in this realm we cannot be seen, or sensed by others but we can be heard. As a Ningen you could be in danger if a lost shadow appears but I will sense them long before they get close enough to take over your body" Kagome continued

"Oh… well I guess I have to trust you" Kakashi said as he looked around and noticed, just as Kagome said, the colors were duller and the sun was nowhere to be found.

"Hey Kagome, how come you have more tails in this realm?" Kakashi asked

"In this realm, I cannot hide my true appearance like I can in your realm. I still can't hide all my tails and my ears but I'm working on it" Kagome answered. "Also, if a lost shadow does come they can estimate my power by the number of tails I have and they will probably not attack" She added just in case Kakashi still was afraid of the shadows.

As Kakashi was about to say something Kagome shushed him and pointed forward where his team was.

"My plan was to follow them to the village gates and then find Pakkun. The closer I am to my youki the better I can sense it and the faster I can find Pakkun" Kagome whispered to Kakashi and waited to see if he had something to say.

"That is a very smart plan I must say" Kakashi whispered back

"Well that's what I have been trained for" Kagome said with a smile. Kagome and Kakashi started running with the team. Listening to their conversation.

"I can't believe they just disappeared like that" Sakura said

"She is amazing" Naruto said

"She is powerful" Sasuke said

"Well at least she took Kakashi with her like we said" Sakura said

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, "Why wouldn't she?"

"She is a stranger Naruto, we can't trust her" Sakura said

"But she hasn't given us any reason not to trust her. She is powerful enough to get away from us whiteout problem" Naruto said

"Yes but" Sakura started but was cut off by Naruto

"And she can give her powers a physical form, she could easily defeat us all and get away" Naruto said

"Exactly and that's why" Sakura tried again but was cut off, again.

"But has she done any of that? No. She came with us willingly, she took Kakashi with her willingly and she gave Pakkun a piece of her powers. She has not given us any reason not to trust her and right now she is, god knows where, with our sensei trying to get to our village before us so can we please concentrate on the mission?" Sasuke exclaimed, having had enough of his teammates nagging.

Both Sakura and Naruto looked to Sasuke with surprise written all over their faces. All of a sudden, the silence was filled with laughter, echoing throughout the forest. The team stopped and took defensive stances, backs to each other to eliminate all blind spots.

"Show yourselves!" Sakura shouted

"I'm so proud of you my precious students" was heard from behind them. Shocked they all spun around and found their sensei right there.

"That was so sweet of you Sasuke" came another voice from behind Sasuke

Sasuke spun around yet again but saw nothing. Looking around he found nothing and when he heard his sensei yet again he turned around again.

"Well the race is still on so you better get going" Kakashi said and disappeared again as Sasuke felt a kiss placed on his cheek.

"Show yourself" Sasuke said but got nothing but a faint laughter back.

"She is messing with us! Let's go! Let's show her what we can do" Sasuke said, taking off, with a new determination to get to his village before this playful fox girl.

* * *

Hope you enjoy :)


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto

* * *

Chapter 11

Everything around him was a blur. The trees and bushes only specks of green. The ground under him passed with a speed he never imagined he could reach and the yells of his teammates only a nagging in the back of his head. Sasuke had never run this fast in his entire life. And why was he running so fast? He need to get to his village, to defeat a certain girl with fox ears and tail.

"SASUKE" he heard from behind him and suddenly, he was face first in the ground with someone sitting on his back.

"Sasuke you idiot" came from a panting Sakura "didn't you hear us when we shouted"

Sasuke looked up to see Naruto sitting on his back, eyes wide and mouth open.

"What the hell happened! Naruto get off me!" Sasuke said

"I had to throw him at you so you would stop" Sakura said, hands on her hip

"You THREW him?" Sasuke said, amazed at his teammates strength

"You wouldn't stop or listen so I had to get you down without hurting you to bad and the only way to do that was to throw something big and blunt" Sakura said. Before Sasuke could answer she spoke again

"The reason I had to throw him is, you are going the wrong way. We passed a fork in the road a while ago and you went left when we were supposed to go right"

"Why didn't you stop me back then" Sasuke said as he got up from under Naruto

"Because" Sakura said, stalking towards him "YOU wouldn't listen to us when we shouted"

At this Sasuke backed up a bit "Well I was focused on the mission and thought that" he started but got interrupted by Sakura

"NO! YOU wanted to beat Kagome, YOU wanted to win the race and get back at her for whatever she did to you. But here is what you forgot, YOU have a team and SHE is alone. If YOU want to win use your team to your advantage. Naruto is and amazing sensor, as soon as we get to the village he can find Pakkun faster than you can on your own! Now we get back to the race, I go in front, when we get to the village Naruto goes in the front to find Pakkun and when we find him you use your speed to catch him! Got it?"

At this, Sasuke could only nod. Sasuke got up, slapped Naruto to wake him up and waited for Sakura to get going

"Good, now let's go" Sakura said and took off in a speed everybody could hold

When they got to the village they saw Kakashi standing by the gates, arms crossed. He turned around when they got close and just looked at them.

"Hey sensei! Where is Kagome?" Naruto asked

"Kagome is already in there, looking for Pakkun. She has probably already found him since you took your time getting here" Kakashi said

"Well someone" Sakura said looking at Sasuke "Decided to let the game get to his head, and went the wrong way"

At this Kakashi could only sigh.

'She really got to his head huh' Kakashi thought.

"Well if you want to beat her you need to get going, she told me the closer she gets the better she can sense the orb she gave Pakkun" Kakashi said and watched his students run of. When they were out of earshot Kakashi let out a loud laugh as he turned around.

"How long have you been there" he asked, seemingly to the air.

"I came here about the same time as your students Kakashi, seems I got in Sasukes head a bit" came an echoing voice as Kagome stepped out of the shadows with Pakkun on her head.

"They need to work on their sensing ability, especially since you have Pakkun" Kakashi said, walking to her and picking up Pakkun from her head.

"You give them to little credit, Naruto knew I was here, I could feel his energy reaching out to me. He is amazingly good at finding my energy signature" Kagome said, the last bit mostly to herself but Kakashi took note of it.

"Well, Kagome, shall we find my students?" Kakashi asked as he held out his arm for her to take.

"Why yes, I do think that is in order. We can't have them running around looking for something I already found" Kagome said as she took his arm in hers and started walking towards the team.

When Kakashi and Kagome ran in to the team they quickly showed that Kagome had found Pakkun and gotten her orb back. Sasuke was seething with annoyance that he had lost to an outsider and demanded a rematch as soon as possible.

"It does not have to be a race, it can be a sparring match or a treasure hunt or a… a… AH whatever as long as I get a chance to beat you" Sasuke demanded

"Well Sasuke you might get a sparring match sooner than you think, the Hokage is most likely going to want to know at witch combat level she is and will request a sparring match between Kagome and someone of her choosing" Said Kakashi as he led them towards the Hokage tower, still arm in arm with Kagome.

"Well if that is the case I will not choose Sasuke, if she truly wants to know my combat level I need a physically stronger opponent. I have not sensed anyone in this village that is at my level" Kagome said casually. Making the team stare at her with wide eyes.

"I suppose I can just show you my workout routine if I don't find anyone who can match me, or you can make a lineup of your best fighters and see how far I'll get" Kagome said, feeling the stares at her back intensify. Kagome glanced back at them with a mischievous smile on her face, causing the team to hastily look away.

"Well we'll just have to see what the Hokage thinks about that" Kakashi said as he stopped right outside the Hokage tower. He let go of Kagomes hand and turned towards her. When she looked to him he could see in her eyes that she was nervous but ready to face the Hokage.

"Let's do this" She said and started to walk in.

* * *

So sorry for the wait. I'm really trying to get chapters up but shit hit the fan and now I have to clean everything up ^^'

Hope you enjoy


End file.
